This invention relates to a cassette tape recorder wherein recording and reproduction of sounds are made by using a tape cassette (hereinafter merely called a cassette) of the type known as a compact cassette, and more particularly to a cassette tape recorder provided with a novel cassette guiding device, a door operating mechanism and a cassette ejecting mechanism.
In the cassette tape recorder of this type, there has been proposed a cassette loading device called as a "kangaroo pocket" wherein the front of a cassette container is pulled down or a type in which a cassette is loaded in the horizontal state on an operating plate rotatably mounted in the cassette container and the operating plate is inclined at the time of operating the tape recorder.
In both type, these prior-art types however, as the sound recording and reproduction are made while the cassette is maintained in the vertical or inclined posture, the real shafts used to support the cassette during recording and reproduction of the sounds are subjected to an unbalanced force thus causing unequal wear of the bearing metals journalling the driving shaft. Such unequal wear of the bearing metals causes vibration of the driving shaft and noise. Further, as the cassette holding mechanism is maintained at the vertical or inclined position, the running of the tape during sound recording and reproduction becomes unstable.
In addition the operator often inadvertently inserts a second cassette while a first cassette is being played. Further, it is desirable to quickly remove or eject the cassette by one operation.